


City

by dulcia_somnia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Tallahassee, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Swanfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcia_somnia/pseuds/dulcia_somnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic on Emma and Neal's first kiss. Inspired by the song "Midnight City" by M83. Takes place a little before Emma gets the keychain. Also on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	City

**Disclaimer: I swear to you that I am not two middle-aged white men, so I don’t own Once Upon a Time. This was inspired by the song “Midnight City” by M83. That’s the tune Emma and Neal listen to while driving.**

City

Emma smiled as she sped down the road, taking in the fresh summer air as her golden hair flew back. Tall buildings towered over the little VW bug, their lights growing brighter as the sun nearly disappeared over the horizon. The two passengers sang along to the tune playing on the radio.

Emma tapped her fingers along to the tune on the steering wheel and glanced at the man bobbing his head next to her. She stuck her tongue out at him before looking back at the road.

The man chuckled and pushed his seat back. He stretched out and sighed, “It was a good day.”

Emma’s smile grew wider, “It really was. I can’t thank you enough for grabbing the marshmallows, Neal,” she laughed, “I still can’t get over that guy’s face!”

“I didn’t think a person’s eyes could ever get that big!” Neal replied with a chortle.

“They have to be proportionate to his abnormally large face at _some_ point,” Emma smirked as Neal agreed with a hum. Emma yawned, feeling exhausted yet alert. She was like the city. The starless sky above compelled the citizens into sleep, but the city lights burned brighter, enlivening the people.

Emma turned into a small parking lot near the edge of the city. Here, they would be able to rest for the night in the car without any trouble. The sun had set a while ago and they could see the city in all its glory. It was as if the stars were plucked out of the sky and scattered onto the tall buildings. She felt like her life was finally turning out for the better. She was free to do whatever she pleased and she finally had a friend she could count on.

Neal moved his seat up and pulled out the bag of marshmallows he nicked. Emma raised her eyebrows and asked, “Really, Neal? Marshmallows at 10?”

Neal gave a boyish grin and retorted, “Who set a time for eating sweets?” before popping a marshmallow in his mouth.

Emma shook her head before grabbing herself a marshmallow. Neal smiled wider. “I’m rubbing off on you.”

They chatted for a while, laughing about the day’s events and discussing past thefts. Neal amused Emma with stories about him and another pilferer in Vancouver while Emma talked about her friends in her old foster home. Emma found herself growing very sleepy and decided she had to rest.

As she was about to push her seat back, Neal said, “You take the back tonight. I know you don’t sleep well unless you’re lying down flat.”

“You sure?” Emma asked. They had agreed to switch between sleeping in the back and sleeping up front each night.

He nodded and Emma moved to back. She pulled out a brown and a blue blanket and handed the blue to Neal. He gave her a sly smile and Emma was warmed by his adorable dimples and chocolate brown eyes. Neal stared into her eyes, blue-green pools sparkling from the wonders of the city.

Neal slowly moved closer to Emma, and after looking into her eyes one last time, he kissed her. Emma responded gently but passionately, nibbling on his lower lip. Neal ran his hands through her soft golden hair as Emma brought her arms around his neck. They broke apart to breathe and smiled at each other.

“That was…” Emma murmured finally, at a loss for words.

“Fantastic,” Neal replied in his husky voice. “I guess I oughta ask you out now. So, would you, Emma Swan, be willing to leave your goofy companion in thievery to grab dinner with me?”

Emma grinned. “I will take any chance to get away from him. I’d love to get dinner,” she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. She gave him a few more pecks before lying down to sleep. “G’night, Neal,” she said, with a small smile on her lips.

“G’night, Emma. Sweet dreams,” Neal replied before getting as comfortable as he could in the passenger seat. He quickly nodded off to sleep, and for the first time in years, Neal didn’t have any nightmares.


End file.
